


Семейство Стилински-Хейл

by RobertDowneyjr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertDowneyjr/pseuds/RobertDowneyjr
Summary: Когда дома любопытная дочь-волчонок, скучать не приходится





	Семейство Стилински-Хейл

Рядом раздался пронзительный крик. Предчувствуя приближающийся ад, Питер поморщился и как можно плотнее сжал веки, не желая показывать, что он уже начинает приходить в себя. Правда вот проснуться ему помог достаточно сильный пинок в поясницу, после которого чужие руки сильно схватили его за волосы и начали дергать, не давая мужчине и дальше спать, вернее, неудачно делать вид, что все еще спит. Укусив Хейла за ухо, его маленький палач уселся прямо на мужчину и начал бить ладошками по щекам, приговаривая прямо на ухо:  
\- Папа, вставай! Хватит спать! – возмущалась маленькая беззубая Малия, в очередной раз сильно дергая отца за ухо. Маленькой юле было вовсе непонятно, с какой такой радости отец до сих пор спит в целых семь утра! Да еще и в воскресение! Ведь через десять минут будут показывать её любимых «Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь», которых девочка старалась никогда не пропускать, а так же всегда под этот мультик есть шоколадные хлопья с шоколадным молоком, которые нередко оказывались на её пижаме, а когда рядом добровольно-принудительно сидел Питер, то и на его футболке.   
\- Вот же маленькая гадость, - Питер терпел до последнего, хоть и прекрасно знал, что девочка не отвяжется, пока он не проснется окончательно и не пойдет вместе с ней смотреть мультики. – Да проснулся я, проснулся, - вытянув руки из-под подушки, оборотень перехватил девочку и ссадил её с себя на соседнее место на кровати, вместе с этим широко зевая. – Уже всё готово? – чуть улыбнувшись, Питер смотрел на Малию одним успевшим открыться глазом, пока второй еще надеялся если не доспать, то хотя бы додремать минуту-две. Кивнув головой и довольно улыбнувшись, девочка подхватила на руки мимо проходящего кота и посадила его на отца, зная, что теперь он точно мигом поднимется с кровати, после чего, вполне довольная своей проказой, улетела с кровати в гостиную и села на диван, заворачиваясь там в плед и наливая в миску молоко. Питер же тяжело вздохнул и, едва поборов желание завернуться в одеяло с головой и спрятаться от всего мира, а особенно от своей дочери, таки выскользнул из кровати и, широко зевая, поднялся на ноги, успешно избежав в этот день фирменное мытье волос от своего кота. Сонно глядя перед собой, мужчина пошлепал в ванну, где, словно солдат, в ускоренном режиме принял водные процедуры, кое-как зачесал волосы, чтобы не быть похожим на одуванчик, завернулся в халат и уже к началу мультика послушно сидел рядом с дочерью на диване, лопая те же самые хлопья и не подозревая, что всего минуту назад, пока он был в душе, любимый кот его дочери под её же присмотром лакал молоко из его миски, за минуту до прихода мужчины в гостиную успев перепрыгнуть на диван и свернуться клубком возле девочки, вылизывая лапы и вскоре засыпая.   
Просмотр мультика прошел по заученной схеме – Малия слопала половину пачки хлопьев, напилась от души молока, потребовала отца включить еще несколько серий в интернете в качестве продолжения, а после, вдоволь насмотревшись мультик, полетела убирать посуду. Питер лишь тяжело вздыхал, когда вокруг него носилась дочь, время от времени, предчувствуя беду, выставлял руку и ловил девочку за футболку, останавливая её в шаге от угла, стола или шкафа, в который бы она обязательно влетела, не сумев вписаться в поворот на своей скорости. Зависнув на пару секунд, девочка оценивала ситуацию, в которую сама себя загнала, а после разворачивалась и летела в другую сторону, снова и снова заставляя Питера чувствовать, как земля уходит из-под ног, когда его дочь находится в опасности. И за это мужчина каждый раз оглашал дочери желание откусить голову одному мальчишке, от которого Малия и заразилась шилом в заднице, а так же заодно можно было бы пару раз куснуть и его отца, так, чисто для профилактики.   
Малия была не в курсе, но Питер и так регулярно кусал за различные места отца её друга.  
И стоило только его вспомнить, как тут же на телефон пришло смс «мы идем гулять, вы с нами?» и следом за этим фотография маленького Брюса, который усердно, хоть и задом наперед, натягивал на себя колготки, чтобы побыстрее выйти на улицу. Невольно улыбнувшись этой картине, Хейл быстро набрал ответ «помоги ребенку, балбес», а после, вместо внятного текстового ответа, просто записал довольный писк Малии и отправил его в качестве согласия на прогулку. Малии Хейл было уже целых пять лет, так что она усиленно, но не всегда успешно, доказывала своего отцу, что она уже взрослая и может со многим, если не со всем, справиться сама. Вот и в этот раз она уже, точно как и её друг Брюс, натягивала одежду, стараясь как можно быстрее выйти на улицу. Правда когда Питер увидел свое маленькое чудо, задержал её еще на десять минут, переодевая нормально, заправляя, и после долгих споров оставляя на девочке новую футболку с Флэшем, которую ей подарил Брюс на день рождения. Взяв в руки шлейку, Малия пошла вперед и за собой потянула Барона, который с довольным мяуканьем шлепал рядом с девочкой. В который раз за день глубоко вздохнув, Питер покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся, глядя на такую довольную дочь.   
До детской площадки, которая быстро понравилась Малии, идти было пару кварталов, так что девочка успела набегаться за котом к каждому дереву, оттягивая хвостатого от когтеточек и поднимая на руки, стараясь как можно быстрее оказаться уже вместе со своим другом, каждый раз ругая кота за то, что он такой непослушный. И тому было стыдно ровно пол минуты, после чего полосатый снова сбегал с рук хозяйки и гнал на всех парах к ближайшему дереву, а за ним Малия, а за ней Питер. В итоге, прикидывая, что с такой скоростью передвижения они только к выпуску из школы наконец дойдут до площадки, Питер приказал дочери крепко держать кота, и сам поднял девочку на руки, быстро преодолевая оставшееся расстояния до песочницы, а уже там отправляя кота на прогулку, сняв с него шлейку.   
Отпустив девочку барахтаться в песке и устроившись на лавочке, Питер глянул на наручные часы и тяжело вздохнул, подсчитав, что за последние двое суток проспал суммарно часов шесть. Но стоило услышать, как рядом пролетел четырехлетний Брюс, крикнув на ходу «здравствуйте, мистер Хейл!», как все его недовольство тут же отступило и Питер лишь ждал, когда рядом окажется отец мальчика.  
\- Привет, вредина, - с шальной, такой же, как и у его сына, улыбкой протянул Стилински-старший, оказавшись за спиной Питера и поцеловав его в макушку. Прижмурив глаза, Хейл поднял взгляд на мужчину, расплываясь в блаженной улыбке после того, как Стайлз передал ему стакан кофе. – Так и знал, что ты еще не разлепил глаза, - фыркнул тот, получая ответный поцелуй в щеку.   
\- Спасибо, солнце, - мурлыкнул оборотень, после чего сделал несколько глотков живительного напитка и облегченно выдохнул, чувствуя, как постепенно набирается сил.   
На улице было так тихо и спокойно, что Питер и не заметил, как подсел вплотную к Стайлзу, уже вовсю обнюхивая его. Мечислав привык к такому методу приветствия, хоть поначалу бесстыдно подкалывал своего волка, получая в ответ недовольный взгляд и обещание откусить кое-какие важные органы, чтобы слишком не зарывался. Стилински делал в ответ наигранно испуганное лицо и на время закрывал рот. Правда вот этого времени Хейлу не всегда хватало остыть, так что время от времени на заднице Стайлза оставались отпечатки пары человеческих челюстей.   
Которые и прямо сейчас мешали Стайлзу нормально сидеть, заставляя постоянно ерзать рядом с Питером и заводить его своим запахом, слушая тихое утробное рычание, доносившееся от волка.   
Но стоило Питеру чуть больше потерять над собой контроль, как он бросал взгляд на детей и тут же остывал. Рядом были два чудесных создания, которых время от времени хотелось пришибить чем-то тяжелым, а потом сделать вид, что так и было, но в целом Питер любил обоих малышей. Малию, которая с самого рождения была гордой и упрямой, вся в своего отца, и Брюса, который был сущим воплощением слова «бестолковость», из-за чего Хейл иногда сомневался, не издеваются ли над ним все вокруг и не стоит ли где-то скрытая камера.   
Впрочем, он помнил Стайлза пятнадцать лет назад. Стайлза, который постоянно стоял между стаей и опасностью, Стайлза, который первым увидел в нем человека, а не только чудовище, Стайлза, который был невозможным, невыносимым, таким громким, сладким и узким…  
\- Эй, волчара, ты чего? – со смехом протянул Стилински, покосившись на оборотня, который снова потерял над собой контроль, выпустил клыки и коснулся ими шеи Стайлза.   
Питер помнил, что даже в первую их встречу на парковке Стайлз его не боялся. Нет, он боялся за Скотта, за отца, частично за Дерека, с которым вроде как начал общаться, но не за себя. Даже после того, как Питер с удовольствием приложил Стилински лицом о клавиатуру ноутбука, и после того, как выпустил клыки и крепко держал его руку, Стайлз не боялся. Он судорожно размышлял о том, стоит ли согласиться на такое заманчивое предложение волка или стоит ему отказать. Взвешивал все за и против, которые, словно в сериале Шерлок, проносились в его голове с молниеносной скоростью, оставляя каждое своей отпечаток в его сознании. Но он не боялся тогда. Хоть Стайлз успел увидеть, что способны клыки и когти взрослого, хорошо контролирующего себя оборотня, он не боялся и сейчас, полностью доверяя Хейлу свою жизнь, чувствуя горячее дыхание оборотня на своей шее, отчего непроизвольно заводился, но не спешил отодвигаться от оборотня или одергивать его.   
Пару раз моргнув, Питер быстро пришел в себя и избавился от клыков, но не смог удержаться и таки оставил на шее своего партнера небольшой засос, после чего вернулся к своему кофе, пряча за ним довольную ухмылку.  
– Я так понимаю, у нас снова началась неделя ролевых игр? – с лукавой улыбкой протянул мужчина, в отместку почесав волка за ухом, наблюдая, как тот довольно жмурится и ластится, словно домашний песик. Ох, и сколько же стоило Стайлзу пройти ради того, чтобы Питер мог быть с ним таким открытым и спокойным.  
А сколько для этого пришлось слопать бананов, даже страшно вспомнить.   
Хейл уже чуял предвкушающий запах от Стайлза, но ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть его догадку не спешил, стараясь посильнее раззадорить Стилински для пущего веселья. И именно для таких случаев он создал свою собственную мантру «Дерек, Скотт, Лиам», вспоминая знакомых трех остолопов, от одних имен которых у оборотня отбивало все желание уложить Стайлза на лопатки и брать его долго и нежно, срывая стон за стоном, входя в такое горячее тело…  
Дерек, Скотт, Лиам, Дерек, Скотт, Лиам, Скотт, Лиам, Дерек, Лиам, Дерек, Скотт… Черт, раньше работало. Глубоко вздохнув, Питер откинулся на спинку лавочки и закрыл глаза, допивая кофе. Видимо, не стоило отпускать Стайлза на неделю к отцу, так как теперь его заднице точно будет несладко. Но, судя по потемневшим глазам причины своей головной боли, всю эту неделю задница разрабатывалась без выходных и выходов на обед, чтобы при любой удобной возможности хозяин мог ею воспользоваться.   
\- Чего такой надутый, волче? Тебя Дерек укусил? – усмехнулся Стилински, делая еще глоток кофе и не отрывая взгляда хитрых глаз от оборотня.   
\- Договоришься, я сейчас тебя укушу, - беззлобно фыркнул на это Хейл, сминая стаканчик и выбрасывая его в ближайший мусорник. – А если не перестанешь быть таким соблазнительным, то вообще съем, - наигранно серьезно заявил мужчина и для подтверждения своих слов легко клацнул зубами перед носом Стайлза, хотя тот и бровью не повел на такую угрозу.   
\- Разучился ты, волчара, как надо угрожать. Совсем домашний стал, - не скрывая довольного тона, Мечислав подсел ближе, утыкаясь носом в шею Хейла, на полные легкие втягивая такой родной аромат. – Может мне таки стоит прикупить тот кожаный ошейник, который мы видели на прошлой неделе, папочка? – нарочно медленно произнеся последнее слово, Стайлз лишь ближе притерся к оборотню, чувствуя, как тот больше напрягается и старается контролировать свое дыхание, чтобы не завестись прямо здесь и сейчас. Или не порвать наглеющего и не краснеющего Стилински прямо здесь и сейчас. В каком именно смысле порвать, Питер пока не определился.   
\- Лапушка, твои колени и так требуют ухода, не надо ради меня их так напрягать, да еще и в ошейник себя запрягать, - приподняв брови, Питер лукаво смотрел на мужчину в ответ, который сначала от удивления, а потом от возмущения все шире открывал рот, не зная, какую именно колкость быстро сказать такому вредному оборотню в ответ.   
\- Засранец! – стукнув его в плечо, Стайлз все-таки слегка покраснел и закусил губу, непроизвольно представляя, как на нем будет смотреться именно тот ошейник. Он был тонкий, и с длинным поводком, которым можно было бы и руки связать без проблем за спиной Стайлза. А к нему можно было бы купить и новую плеть, а то старая совсем износилась… - Не отвлекай меня! – воскликнул Стилински, пуще прежнего покраснев и снова ударив Питера, который на это лишь широко улыбался, все это время наблюдая за эмоциями на лице своего мальчика. И не дожидаясь, пока Стайлз начнет бушевать больше обычного, оборотень притянул его к себе и ласково прильнул к губам, немного остудив пыл обоих.  
\- Ну как дети малые, - тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой Малия, наблюдая за взрослыми из песочницы, пока Брюс продолжал строить траншею, активно разбрасывая песок вокруг себя и вскоре запуская туда машинки. Не понимая, почему это друг её не поддерживает, девочка обратила внимание на работу Стилински-младшего и уже через пару секунд начала активно рассказывать, как вообще стоит работать с песком, вовсю командуя мальчиком, из-за чего их родители лишь фыркали, издали наблюдая за своими карапузами и активно помечая своим запахом друг друга, время от времени цапаясь и оставляя небольшие отметки на чужом теле.  
Без особых пререканий они досидели до того момента, как на площадку начал прибывать народ. После нескольких стычек Малии и других детей все родители пришли к решению, что лучше Хейлам не показываться в их компании, да и Малия сама не горела желанием играть с «противным Джастином и Генри», которые постоянно задирали её, а когда надрала обоим зад, побежали жаловаться родителям. Увидев, как пятилетняя девочка, пусть и оборотень, отделала двоих семилетних пацанов, Питер лишь гордо улыбнулся, поднял перепачкавшуюся дочь на руки и ни капли её не ругал, убедившись, что она сможет постоять за себя. С родителями проказников они общий язык так найти и не смогли, так что Хейлы, и Стилински за компанию, больше не появлялись в одно и то же время на площадке. Так что и теперь, когда вокруг стало слишком много посторонних, на которых Малия непроизвольно рычала, все четверо собрались и отправились домой. Никто не был ни капли расстроен, ведь по пути малышню всегда преследовали гениальные идеи, которые родители спешили воплотить в жизнь. И в этот раз этой идеей стала громадная пицца, которую они разделили на четыре части и каждый украшал свою, как хотел. Питер на свою часть положил побольше колбасок и щедро посыпал все сыром, прекрасно зная, как его любит малышня, которая обязательно будет быстро слопает свою часть и будет таскать пиццу у него. Стилински-старший покрыл тесто большим количеством ананасов, грибов и несколькими дольками острого перца, младший стянул у отца несколько кусочков ананасов и положил к ним в компанию маленьких помидорок, которыми после выпачкал всю свою футболку, заслужив синхронное закатывание глаз от Хейлов. Щедро запив лакомство чаем, они загрузили все тарелки в посудомоечную машину и ненадолго, но с удовольствием растянулись на диване в гостиной, отдыхая после такого нелегкого труда. Малышня так же краем глаза посматривала обеденную серию мультика. А когда подзарядили свои батарейки, вновь начали летать по всему дому, так что и Питеру, и Стайлзу пришлось быть постоянно настороже чтобы не дать своим маленьким ракетам расшибиться в лепешку на очередном неожиданном повороте.  
И, что ожидаемо, к вечеру Стилински-старший совсем выбился из сил, а Питер, благодаря своей звериной натуре, еще кое-как держал глаза открытыми и стоял на ногах, надеясь побыстрее уложить карапузов в их кровати. Надеясь сэкономить время, Хейл отправил Стайлза в душ, а сам замотал детей пушистыми одеялами в две шаурмы и закинул их себе на плечи, отправляясь в спальню, крепко держа головастиков, чтобы не соскользнули на пол, и совсем не слушая их возмущений по поводу того, что еще слишком рано ложиться спать, ведь на часах всего лишь половина одиннадцатого. В детской Питер положил каждого ребенка под еще одно одеяло, которое, вроде как нечаянно, постарался заправить под матрас, надеясь, что пока малыши будут бороться с этим препятствием, то выбьются из сил и наконец задрыхнуть, а не будут носиться по дому еще пару часов. Понаблюдав краем глаза, как дети строят из себя ужей на сковородке, Хейл натянул очки, на которые у него еще были планы, благодаря фетишисту-Стайлзу, и прочитал ребятне пару сказок, проверил, насколько плотно заткнуты одеяла, посадил на кровать дочери кота и наконец оставил малышей спать, выключая свет и тихо выходя из детской. Поправив очки, мужчина направился в ванную, в которой еще плескался Стилински, по пути снимая с себя одежду, заходя под душ к Стилински уже в одних очках. Повернувшись к волку, который довольно скалил зубы, Стайлз прищурил свои глаза, быстро вспоминая, на каком именно сюжете ролевой они остановились в прошлый раз.  
\- Мистер Стилински, объясните мне, каким же образом вы собрались закрывать пропуски моих занятий? – как можно серьезнее произнес оборотень, в это же время тихо рыча и проводя носом вдоль шеи партнера, на полные легкие втягивая его запах и в ответ помечая его своим, прижимая плотнее к стене и укладывая руки на бедра Стайлза, ненавязчиво лаская кожу.  
\- Профессор Хейл, у меня есть официальное заявление, почему я не ходил на занятия, - громко сглотнул Стайлз, судорожно придумывая повод, вскоре выдавая, – я не мог найти вашу аудиторию.  
\- Целых две недели? – подняв брови, Хейл отчасти забавлялся, как Стилински начал под ним ерзать, облизывая губы и быстро осматривая оборотня, стараясь нигде особо не задерживать взгляд, распаляясь все больше.  
\- Кто же виноват, что вас заперли в за…здание, которое так далеко от моей кафедры, - пожал он плечами и все-таки залип, не в силах перевести свое внимание на что-то другое кроме того, как горячо выглядит Питер в очках. А когда он зажег неоновые глаза, единственное, что смог выдать мозг Стайлза, было: - Я обещаю все отработать любым удобным способом, - заплетающимся языком протянул мужчина, не заметив, как руки сами отправились шарить по телу Хейла, который на это шлепнул его по бедру и развернул Стилински лицом в стену, наслаждаясь его недовольным писком.  
\- Что же вы раньше молчали, мистер Стилински, что вы такой податливый молодой человек, - слегка выпустив клыки, Питер прихватили ими плечо Стайлза, отчего последний приглушенно простонал и потянулся своими бедрами к паху оборотня, чем заработал еще один шлепок. – Вы будете наказаны, мистер Стилински, по всей строгости закона, за такое нарушение порядка, - тихо и четко произносил Хейл на ухо Стайлзу, медленно проводя ладонью вдоль его живота, поднимаясь к груди, нарочно задевая начавшие твердеть соски, и добрался до шеи, на которой остановился, слегка сжимая ладонь и наслаждаясь тем, как покорно все воспринимала его пара, тяжело дыша и пытаясь раззадорить вервольфа на большее. – За каждый пропуск вам придется весьма потрудиться, мистер Стилински, - горячо выдохнул оборотень, слегка прихватывая зубами загривок, чувствуя, как Стайлз лишь больше начал под ним ерзать. – И начнем мы отработки прямо сегодня. А теперь соберитесь и идите готовиться к защите, - выпустив когти, Хейл провел ими вдоль бедра Стилински, чтобы у того побежали мурашки, а после отпустил мужчину, который еще некоторое время оторопело прижимался грудью к стене, чтобы не съехать на ватных ногах прямо на колени перед Питером, а после выбрался из-под воды, замотал бедра полотенцем и послушно отправился в спальню ждать своего наказания.   
Фыркнув ему вслед, Питер снял очки, которые полностью запотели, и быстро принял душ. Протерев очки, чтобы хоть что-то было видно, Хейл так же замотал бедра коротким полотенцем, которой едва скрывало ягодицы оборотня, и отправился в спальню, сделав как можно более серьезное лицо, чтобы немного припугнуть Стилински. Но это ему уже не понадобилось – Стайлз, не дождавшись своего профессора, уже крепко спал, вытянувшись поперек кровати и сопя на всю комнату. Глубоко вздохнув и чуть улыбнувшись, оборотень лишь покачал головой, снимая с себя очки.   
\- Как дитя малое, - стянув с Стилински полотенце, Питер повернул мужчину головой на подушку, устроился рядом и замотал обоих в одеяло, обнимая Стайлза со спины. Почувствовав шевеление, Хейл провел ладонью по спине Стайлза и тихо произнес «спи, лапушка, я рядом», закрыл глаза, снова потерся щекой о плечо своей пары – много запаха не бывает – и стал засыпать, сквозь дрему предчувствуя, как утром вместо одного урагана принесется целых два, а с собой притащат и кота, чтобы родители быстрее просыпались. Но это будет уже утром, а пока Питер наслаждался горячим телом Стайлза и прекрасным видом покраснений в виде зубов оборотня на шее Стилински, с мыслями о чем и уснул.


End file.
